Eurosport 2 (Dekania)
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|sister_channel(s) = Discovery Animal Planet Discovery Science Discovery Historija Investigation Discovery TLC Discovery Life DTX Travel Channel Food Network Fine Living HGTV Eurosport 1 Eurosport 3|website = www.eurosport.dr}}Eurosport 2 is Dekanian television network owned by Discovery Networks Dekania. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, basketball, motorsports, cycling, tennis and athletics. History Eurosport 2 was launched on 1st June 2006. Launch of the broadcast for sports events. On 5th April 2011, Eurosport 2 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and switched to 16:9 image format. On 1st June 2012, Eurosport 2 stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 13th November 2015, Eurosport 2 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed along with Eurosport 1. Rights FOOTBALL * FIFA U-17 World Cup * FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup * UEFA European Under-17 Championship * FIFA U-20 World Cup * FIFA U-20 Women's Cup * UEFA European Under-19 Championship * Major League Soccer * Bundesliga * Frauen-Bundesliga * DFL SuperCup * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Women's Champions League * I-League * Indian Super League VOLLEYBALL * FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship * FIVB Volleyball Women's World Championship FUTSAL * FIFA Futsal World Cup * UEFA Futsal Champions BASKETBALL * EuroCup Basketball * EuroLeague TENNIS * Australian Open * Roland Garros * Wimbledon * US Open * ATP 500 * WTA Tour CYCLING * UCI World Cup * Tour de France * Giro d'Italia * Vuelta a España ATHLETICS * World Athletics Championship * European Athletics Championship * IAAF World Challenge SWIMMING * FINA World Aquatics Championship * LEN European Aquatics Championship WEIGHTLIFTING * World Weightlifting Championship * European Weightlifting Championship ROWING * World Rowing Cup * World Rowing Championships KAYAKING AND CANOEING * ICF Canoe Slalom World Championship * ICF Canoe Sprint World Championship * ICF Canoe Marathon World Championship SNOOKER * World Snooker Championship BIATHLON * Biathlon World Cup * Biathlon World Championship * World Team Challenge * Biathlon European Championship SKIING * FIS Alpine Ski World Cup * FIS Alpine World Ski Championship SKI JUMPING * FIS Sky Jumping World Cup NORDIC SKIING * FIS Nordic Combined World Cup * FIS Nordic World Ski Championship FIGURE SKATING * ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating * World Figure Skating Championship * European Figure Skating Championship * Four Continents Figure Skating Championship SNOWBOARDING * FIS Snowboard World Cup * FIS Snowboard World Championship FREESTYLE * FIS Freestyle Ski World Cup * FIS Freestyle Ski World Championship CURLING * World Curling Championship * European Curling Championship SLIDING SPORTS * Bobsleigh World Cup * IBSF World Championship * Bobsleigh and Skeleton European Championship MOTORSPORTS * World Touring Car Championship * FIA World Endurance Championship * Formula Renault 2.0 * GP3 Series BOXING/MMA * Bigger's Better * KnockOut Promotions GOLF * Masters Tournaments Logos Eurosport 2 (2005-2011).png|First logo (2006 to 2011) Eurosport 2 (2011-2015).png|Second logo (2011 to 2015) Eurosport 2 HD (2011-2015).png|HD logo (2012 to 2015) Eurosport 2 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) Eurosport 2 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Discovery Networks Dekania Category:Launched in 2006 Category:Dekania Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Sports channels Category:High-definition sports channels